gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
IP-4
|period = 1970s-1990s|issued = |image = IP-4fokep.jpg}}The IP-4 (Изолирующий Противогаз 4 - Insulating Mask 4) was used by the Soviet Union and several other Warsaw Pact countries. The IP-4 is a closed system rebreather which allows the wearer to survive in a low Oxygen environment for up to 2 hours. Overview The IP-4 does away with the need for Oxygen, as it is fitted with an oxygen generating canister. The rebreather canister scrubs exhaled air of impurities by way of a chemical reaction. Regenerated fresh oxygen is fed back up through the bladder and around the system again. Note: The canisters are known to get hot during operation, due to the chemical reaction taking place inside. The IP-4 is a larger unit than the previous model, the IP-46. It is heavy and outdated and it is dangerous to use it. The complete set includes: * ShIP-2b(k) facepiece * buffer bag * RP-4 oxygen generating canister * carrying bag and storage bag * frame * antifog inserts * NMU-1M heating coverage for the generating canister * key (one for ten rebreathers) * manual (one for ten rebreathers) * register book Facepiece The ShIP-2b(k) facepiece is made from the same latex rubber as the other Russian helmet masks. Although similar to the GP-5 mask, it also features a fixed hose system, and doesn't have an exhale valve nor Tissot tube system. Antifog inserts were used. It has a fixed hose covered with the same material as the bag made. The connector is unusually not a 40mm GOST thread. méretek.png|Sizeing Carrying bag The bag is made of teal green colored plastic-canvas and it is reinforced with an aluminium frame to maintain the perfect shape for the bladder. There is a hole on the side for the hose to connect the mask to the regenerating canister. The lid is fixed with a four point buckle. The storage bag is just a thick canvas bag. táska.png keret.png|Frame Buffer bag The buffer bag is placed in the lower part of the bag. It features a safety valve which is release the unnecessary gasses. zsák.png Oxygen generating canister The RP-4 oxygen generating canister is placed in the upper part of the bag. The basic concept is that there is a canister containing a chemical that reacts with CO2 to yield O2 (One example is Potassium Superoxide KO2 which forms Potassium Carbonate using CO2) or two chemicals where one absorbs CO2 and the other releases O2 over time, or a chemical generates O2 and the CO2 is vented. Also make sure not to touch the gas cartridge if you've activated it as most chemical oxygen supplying reactions produce a whole lot of heat, also don't let water get in them as Potassium Superoxide bursts into flames on contact with water, which may cause an explosion killing the wearer. regszel.png|1-dust protecting lid, 2-canister body, 3-block product, 4-grainy product, 5-starter briquett, 6-hose connector, 7-starter equipment, 8-safety cotter, 9-rubber ampoule, 10-close screw, 11-hose connector base, 12-sealing russian-rubber-ip-4m-rebreather-gas_1_e229d0e4070c59c9b8ead2f054edb3b9.jpg működés.png References * IP-4 oxigénlégző készülék műszaki leírás és használati szakutasítás (long manual book 1982) * IP-4 oxigénlégző készülék (short manual, it was issued to the rebreather) Category:Soviet Union Category:Rebreather Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks Category:Hungary Category:Military Gas Masks